Love and Betrayal
by Sherlock2.0
Summary: I thought for a minute. Was I really going to do this? Of course you are. He took what was most important from me, and of course I'll be willing to do anything to get it back. "Pitch, I accept your agreements. Now who is this person?" He smiled an evil smile and tapped his fingers together. He then came up to my hear and whispered, "Jack Frost."
1. Chapter 1

The forest was dark and cold. The sun had set hours ago and the only light was that of the moon that weaved its way in and out of the branches. But even that was too little, for there was much still unseen. Shadows moved around me, I could feel their presence as more seemed to gather around the trees. The cold wind blew and I wrapped by jacket around me tighter, though I knew it wouldn't do much good. I just wanted to get this over with and leave. I wouldn't say I was getting scared, just a little bit unsettled. This place creped me out. _Breathe, Breathe. How much longer will he be? I don't like waiting. _I thought to myself.

As if on cue a large shadow swept over, covering the moonlight completely, and everything went pitch black. _How appropriate. I guess they call him that for a reason. _A figure emerged from the shadow, and I saw his piercing yellow eyes, full of hate and revenge. Slowly his whole body emerged and a chill went down my spine. He really was worse than a nightmare. A nightmare you could easily forget, but there was no way of forgetting him. His yellow eyes glowing with an evil power, his midnight black hair as dark as night itself, His grayish skin looked so pale and bland, and lastly that smile. A smile of pure evil; something he took joy in.

"I'm glad you could make it." He said. His voice was cold and deep.

"I didn't have much choice now did I? You took what is most precious to me and the only way I could get it back was to come speak to you. Now what do you want?" I replied impatiently.

"Why in such a hurry to get going? I thought we could get to know each other. I mean we are going to be working together now; don't you think we should get **acquainted?" **He emphasized the last word and moved over to my side, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shuttered and stepped back. "No, all I want is what you took from me. I have no intentions of making friends with **you." **

"I guess that makes sense. But if you want your precious thing back, you need to do something for me first."

"What is it?" I really wanted to get going.

"There's someone who hurt me, and I just want to return the favor."

"And you can't do this on your own because?"

"Because he's much too powerful for me to defeat. I've tried that before, and that didn't work out. I need someone to get close to him. Take him out from the inside out. He won't be expecting that."

"What are you going to do with him? And what makes you think I can do that?"

"I just need him out of the way until my plan is complete. And please you're a girl, he's a guy. You'll think of something."

_Are you really implying that? Geez. Creep. _"Plan what plan?"

"All in due time. All in due time. But what do you say? Do you except my agreements?"

I thought for a minute. Was I really going to do this? _Of course you are. He took what was most important from me, and of course I'll be willing to do anything to get it back. _"Pitch, I accept your agreements. Now who is this person?"

He smiled an evil smile and tapped his fingers together. He then came up to my hear and whispered, "Jack Frost."


	2. A New Friend

**Okay so this is the first ever fanfic I have posted. So I hope you all like it. Thanks for the first few reviews, and if you guys have any ideas please let me know! I'd love some ideas. I'm going to try and post at least twice a week. Maybe more if I have time. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

A New Friend

Jack

The snow gently fell in the city of Burgess. The streets and sidewalks were layered in a blanket of white. I smiled as I saw kids waking up and their eyes widening as they saw the snow. The local weather channel had called for a snow day and many kids were eagerly waiting to go have some fun.

I flew around until I saw her house. She was still in bed asleep. Her blonde hair covered her pillow and her head was hidden under the blankets. I dropped down by the window and on the window wrote out happy birthday in frost. I then tapped on the glass, and flew down to the ground. I watched as she looked at the window and smiled. She then opened it and looked down at me.

"I didn't think you would pull through Jack."

I smiled and flew up to the window. "What? It's your birthday of course I would pull through."

"Well thanks Jack." She said and she kissed me on the check. I felt myself blush a bit and looked away. I really liked her, and I always thought there could be something between us. Plus she was a very beautiful girl, and guy would be lucky to get a kiss from her. Just then her mom called from down stairs. "Wynter! Time to get up. Your breakfast is ready!"

"Well I guess that's my cue to go. I'll come out in half an hour. Don't start a snowball fight without me!" She said as she left her room. She has such a pretty smile. I just smiled and closed the window. The snow was still falling and a few kids had started to gather in the field we usually met.

When I got to the ground, they all ran over to me eager to have some fun.

"Jack! Jack!"_ I'm so happy they believe in me. That was a long 300 hundred years without being able to talk to anyone._

"What's up guys? You all ready to have some fun?" I told them.

"Heck yea! Can we have a snowball fight please Jack?" Abby asked. Abby was a little eight year old red haired girl who was super competitive when it came to snow ball fights. Her eyes wide and curious.

"Ya Jack! Please?!" Most of the kids asked. I looked down at them, about ten in all, the youngest being about 5 and the oldest being 17. Jaime had grown quite a bit in the past year. His little sister Soph still as hyper as always. It's great that no matter what age kids love to have fun.

"Yes of course! But I promised Wynter that I wouldn't start without her. It's her birthday today, so I can't break that promise. She'll be out soon. Do you guys want to do a sneak attack and surprise her when she comes out?" I asked.

All of the kids nodded yes. Wynter was like a big sister to all of them, and they loved stuff like this.

"Okay so here's what we're going to do…." And I explained the plan.

**Wynter**

As I went down stairs my heart beat for excitement. Jack made it snow and I couldn't wait to spend all day with him. I had liked him for a while, but I don't know if he would ever like me back. He was a guardian. He lived for hundreds of years and probably had met many different types of girls. Of course until the past year, no one even believed in him. So I guess I had chance. He seemed to be into me too. He did make it snow, and visited me this morning. And he did blush a bit when I kissed him on the cheek.

I walked down stairs and the smell of eggs and bacon filled the room. My mom was standing over the stove dishing me up some food. She turned around and started singing 'happy birthday' as she brought over my food. It was piled high with eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast. I just smiled and said "Thanks."

"I can't believe my little girl is 17! It seems like only yesterday I was holding you in my arms." She smiled.

"Mom!" I said. _Geez parents can be annoying, but hey I guess it's their job right?"_

"I'm only teasing. So what are you doing today? Any big plans?"

"Ya. I'm going to head out and play with the neighborhood kids. They're always fun."

"You seem to spend a lot of time with those kids. Any particular reason why?" She said half joking. I think she could tell I liked somebody but there was no way in heck I was going to tell her I liked Jack Frost. I don't think she would believe me either. _Oh mom if only you knew the half of it. I do like someone but he's immortal, has lived for hundreds of years, and you can only see him if you believe in him. _

"I just like hanging out with those kids. There's really no one else. There is Jacob, but he hangs out with them too, so it's all good." _I really do like hanging out with them. They're fun, energetic, creative, and have the best stories._ _Having Jack around was just a bonus. _

"Oh speaking of that." My mom said as she sat down with her breakfast, "There's a new family that moved in down the street. A couple houses down, in the Robinson's old house. They have a daughter your age. Her name was Madeline I think. You should go introduce yourself."

_A new kid in town? That could work. And she's a girl. Finally someone my age that will understand girl stuff. And it'll be nice to have a girl who is my age. _

"Ya. I'll go introduce myself after I'm done eating. See if she wants to go have some fun." I replied. _Wait what about Jack? I mean what's going to happen if she doesn't believe in him? He's the one who starts most of the fun. We'll see. _"Also tell her mom to come over; I'd love to talk to her. Any time today is good for me." "K will do." I then quickly finished my breakfast, kissed my mom on the cheek thanking her for breakfast again, and ran upstairs to change. I quickly put everything on and headed out the back door. I knew Jack would be planning something and I didn't want to be seen until I had talked to Madeline.

I ran down the street until I got to the red brick house three houses down. An older couple used to live here until they moved to a retirement home a few weeks ago.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I waited a few moments and then a lady opened the door. She had straight brown hair and warm brown eyes. Freckles dotted her face and she wore classes. "Yes?" She asked.

"Hello, my name is Wynter. I live down the street. My mom said you guys just moved in and had a daughter Madeline? I was coming over to introduce myself and see if she wanted to go meet some of the neighborhood kids."

"Oh I'm sure Maddie would love that! Maddie sweetie, come down. There's a girl here who would like to meet you." She said. She then turned her head back towards me and said, "You can call me Paige." She stuck out her hand and I shook it. "Oh please come in."

"Nice to meet you and thanks. So where are you guys from?" I asked curiously as I walked in.

"We just moved here from Utah. My husband got a job offer out here and so we moved." She replied.

Just then I heard someone coming down the stairs and I turned to look. Down came a girl, who looked about my age, almost an exact replica of Paige. She had long brown hair, freckles covering her face, and she was tall and slender. The only thing that was different was her blue eyes. They were a deep ocean blue. She also didn't wear glasses.

"Ya mom?" She asked.

Her mom pointed to me and said, "This is Wynter. Her family lives just up the street. She wanted to ask you a question."

She looked over at me, waiting for a response. "Hey I wanted to know if you would like to come out and play with us. All the neighborhood kids get together during a snow day and go sledding and stuff. I thought it would be a great way for you to make some new friends." I told her. She smiled at me and then at her mom. "Mom may I?"

"Of course you can." Her mom said. "She looked over at me and said, "K, I'll be right back. Let me go change." She then ran back up stairs.

"Oh and Paige, my mom said she would love to meet you. You're welcomed up to my house any time today. It's the green one up three houses."

"Nice. I'll take her up on that offer." She replied with a sweet smile. I smiled back.

Maddie came running down the stairs ready to go. "K, I'm ready to go!" She said excitedly.

"K have fun." Her mom said, and then walked out of the room.

"So I'm Maddie." She said holding out her hand. I smiled and said "Nice to meet you, I'm Wynter." I shook her hand. I could tell this was going to be a great birthday.


	3. Chapter 2

**Geez, Sorry guys! I meant to update but haven't yet. I promise I'll be better at it. And I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to decide exactly what to write so hopefully this works. If you guys have any suggestions or anything let me know! THNX!**

**Chapter 2**

**Snow Day**

**Maddie**

I was pretty excited when Wynter came. I wasn't that social of a person. I mean I wasn't completely anti-social but I wasn't all out there. It took a little while for me to open up to people but once I had, I was completely open. No doubt about it. Wynter seemed like a really nice girl and we hit it off right off the bat. After we shook hands, we headed outside.

"Wait you've never had a snow day?" Wynter asked me.

"No. I'm from Northern Utah, and my school district was stupid. We get three feet of snow and school starts at the same time. Usually half of the teachers are late are the students are late. It's seriously crazy. Once there was an ice storm, and there was still school the next day. I thought I was going to die." I replied to her. She still seemed shocked. "How often do you guys get snow days?"

"It depends. Usually once a month. We just make up the days at the end of the school year. It's not all bad. Summer is long enough; a couple of days from winter aren't terrible. Besides I love spending all day in the snow." She replied. We had crossed the street and were almost to a field that was covered with snow. I didn't see anybody but I did see a bunch of footprints everywhere.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. And we stopped for a second

"Oh they're probably hiding. Jack is probably setting up surprise attack on me when I walk into the field."

"Who's Jack? And why a sneak attack?"

I could tell she had to stop and think about something. Like she didn't know how to explain something.

"Jack is a really good friend of mine, and it's my birthday so I know he's up to something."

"It's your birthday! Oh happy birthday!" I said. I wouldn't have guessed.

"Thanks Maddie. Ya, I was pretty happy it snowed last night. All I wanted for my birthday was a snow day, and it looks like he pulled through."

He? How can anyone make it snow? Unless….. Nah, that's not possible. Is it? Why would he be here? Of all places, why here?

"Wynter, is the 'he' who pulled through your friend Jack? As in Jack Frost? Isn't he just a myth? A story we all hear about as a little kid?"

She seemed a little surprised that I had asked that. "Um…. You might not believe me, but it's true. I know it seems like it is impossible, but he's real."

Jack Frost is really here? I can't believe it, and she seems like she's telling the truth.

"I believe you Wynter." Just then a snowball came out of nowhere and hit her in the back of the head. That started a chain reaction, and tons of snowballs seemed to come out of nowhere, hitting both of us. Wynter just smiled and started throwing snowballs back. She then ran off to the side to hide behind a hill. That left me standing alone in the middle of the field in the crossfires of the snowballs. I just smiled and ran off in the opposite direction Wynter did. There was big snow bank to the side and I ran to take shelter behind it. I turned the corner and felt something hit me.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground in the snow looking up at the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

**Jack**

I had heard their entire conversation. I didn't know who the girl was who was talking to Wynter, but I figured she had just moved to the neighborhood and Wynter was kind enough to let her join us. I didn't mind, it was her birthday after all and having someone new was always fun. I was just wondering if she would believe in me or not. I didn't really care; there were plenty of other kids who did, and all I cared about was that everyone had fun. It didn't matter if they knew it was me or not.

I moved closer to the two of them as they continued talking. I had told the kids to wait for my signal so they all patiently waited to bombard her with snowballs. I heard the girl ask if I had made it snow. And if I was Jack Frost. Does she believe in me? And how in the world did she figure that out herself? I was relieved when she said she believed Wynter. I just had to meet her. But I knew the kids were anxious to start a snowball fight so as loud as I could I yelled, "Now." And throw a snowball directly at Wynter. Within seconds tons of snowballs were flying all over the place. I smiled as she ran to the other side and started throwing snowballs.

I ran around a snow bank and came crashing into something. Next thing I knew I was on the ground on looking into the light blue eyes of the girl that was talking to Wynter earlier. Her eyes showed a light blue, reminding me of a clear blue sky. She had dark brown hair, and freckles covering her face. I think I saw her blush slightly as I got up and held out my hand to help her up. She grabbed it and smiled as I helped her up.

"Um sorry about that." I said as I put my hand on the back of my neck. "I didn't see you there. I'm Jack Frost." I stuck out my hand. She smiled a bit and shook my hand.

"I'm Maddie. I just moved here from Utah and Wynter invited me to have snowball fight with you guys."

"It's cool, but you believe in me? I mean usually it takes more for people to believe."

"Um. Wynter had said something and I remember stories when I was younger. I just believed her and here you are." Makes sense I suppose.

"Ah you two have met I see." Wynter said as she looked over the snow drift. She smiled and jumped down. I caught her and our eyes met for a second. She was just so beautiful. I set her down quickly because I didn't want Maddie to feel awkward.

"Ya we kinda ran into each other." Maddie told her.

"Oh smooth Jack." Wynter said playfully. I just smiled at her.

"So how long have you lived here Maddie?" I asked almost completely forgetting about the snowball fight that was going on.

"Oh we moved here yesterday. I spent the day unpacking and moving everything in so I wasn't able to meet anybody."

"Well it's great to have someone my age here. The next oldest is a fifteen year old boy. And Jack. But no one I could really talk to about girl stuff you know?" Wynter said to her.

"Ya I feel the same. I'm excited to meet everyone." Maddie said.

Just then, a couple of little kids started to run over to me calling my name. "Jack, Jack, we just saw a shadow over there. It was moving by itself." They seemed a little scared and if it was who I think it was, they should be.

"Jack what are they talking about?" Maddie asked. "Why are do they seem scared?"

I really couldn't believe it. _Is he really back? And why now?_

All of the sudden, the sun seemed to disappear and a large black shadow emerged from the trees. The kids huddled together and I stood in front Maddie and Wynter and looked up at the shadow. I wasn't afraid of him.

His yellow eyes glowed and he smiled. "It's good to see you Jack. It'sbeen far too long."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all. Wow it's been almost two months since I've posted. I'm SOOO SORRY! I've been busy. Don't worry starting next week I'll have more time. I currently have writer's block. I'm working on other stories and my ideas are just all over the place. So I'm going to delete this story. Don't worry I'll still write it. I just want to change it a bit of it and add more details. I was rushing to finish everything so it's just crazy. Look for the story though. I'm planning on having it up next week. Maybe later this week if I can get it done. Sorry again! I'm still new at this. So ya. It'll still be the same plot and everything but just changed. So thanks!


End file.
